coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8886 (20th April 2016)
Plot Michelle doesn't care about her upcoming 40th birthday as Steve hasn't made the effort to come home for it. Jason agrees to fix Rita's guttering. Todd looks around for new lodgings. Carla doesn't understand why Michelle isn't going to Spain to spend her birthday with Steve. She worries that Michelle is falling for Will. Alya tries to change Sharif's mind over Gary by pointing out that he was trying to help Izzy and reminding Sharif that Kal liked him. Phelan thinks Jason should submit a tender for the Freshco superstore project. Jason dismisses the idea as it's too big for them. Todd taunts Phelan, noticing how much he hates taking orders. Michelle gets dressed up to go with Will to the wedding venue. As they survey the spacious banqueting suite, Will steers the conversation towards Michelle's marriage problems and their feelings for each other. Sharif agrees to work with Gary but asks him to conduct his business away from the gym in future. Gary is surprised when Dev tells him that he has Alya to thank. Phelan won't give up his Freshco idea and makes Jason see there's no money in small jobs like Rita's guttering. Jason decides to let Rita down and check out the site of the new store. Michelle admits to Will how upset she is that Steve can't be bothered to come home for her birthday. Will tells her that seeing her again has made him realise he still has feelings for her and he offers to call off his wedding and leave Saskia. Michelle suddenly feels guilty and walks off. David asks Bethany to come to him with her problems in future rather than Nick. Kate receives a call and learns that Caz is being brought home after an accident. Gary thanks Alya for saving his job. Todd asks Eileen if he can move back into No.11. She refuses as there's no room. Rita complains to Todd that Jason has cancelled on her. Todd does the job himself as a favour. Liz tells Sean that Steve is flying home on Friday to surprise Michelle. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Chris Trenton - Stephen Casey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *V Court Fitness *Unnamed wedding venue Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will confides to Michelle that he is thinking of calling off the wedding as he still has feelings for her; Gary is touched when Alya puts in a good word for him with Sharif; and Kate is stunned when she discovers Caz has been involved in an accident. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,950,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes